


Kill them all

by Blackmoore



Series: Deadly [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chesapeake Ripper, Dark Harry Potter, Killer Harry Potter, Magical Dudley Dursley, Smart Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Harry goes back in time with the power of death being the master of death will come in handy as nobody else can be master of death
Series: Deadly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Kill them all

Harry Potter now See's the manipulations against him by Albus Dumbledore "the greatest light lord in there time" everyone turned against him once he killed Voldemort, aside from Death who helped him go back in time to his first year

the beginning as usual with petunia dursley knocking on the cupboard door shouting "Up, get up." she pounded on the door she unlocked the latch and hits the door "NOW!"

Harry glares at the door, as the fat cousin walked on the stairs but more stomped and jumped and did it again "WAKE UP, POTTER WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!"

Harry glares at the stairs as he puts his glasses on, and opened the door, as Harry glares ready to murder the kid already, but kept his cool as he went into the kitchen, Harry's expression is blank as he is so ready to murder this family

Petunia spoke "why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?" Harry spoke "yes Aunt Petunia."

Petunia covered Dudley's eyes as she spoke with a sugary tome "I want everything to be special for my Dudley's special day."

Harry resisted to urge to roll his eyes as he made an egg as "his uncle" spoke "Hurry up boy, bring me my coffee." Harry spoke "Yes, uncle." Harry wonders if he can poison them but doesn't not yet as he has to wait to get the letter as petunia spoke "Aren't they wonderful, darling."

Harry glares as his fat cousin spoke with his annoying whiny voice "How many are there?" Vernon spoke "36, counted them myself."

Harry counted down '1, 2, 3.' when Dudley will be having a meltdown "36?! BUT LAST YEAR LAST YEAR I HAD 37!" Harry's mood gets even worse as he glares at the coffee and shakes his head 

Vernon sounded nervous as he spoke "Well, some are quite bigger then last year's." Dudley spoke "I DON'T CARE HOW BIG THEY ARE!" 

Petunia spoke "Oh, now, now, now, this is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents." Harry watches with no emotions in his eyes "How's that, pumpkin?"

Harry thought 'he sure looks like a pumpkin' as they left the house Vernon pulled him aside and told him how he'd regret using his magic

Harry thought to himself 'not in front of so many witnesses' when they got to the zoo they looked at the snakes Dudley spoke "Make it, move."

Harry hides his amusement as Vernon hits on the glass "move." the snake didn't move Dudley hits on the glass loudly "MOVE!"

Harry spoke "He's asleep." The dursley's left the snake alone as Harry spoke "Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you." 

the snake lifted his head and blinked at Harry, Harry smiles at the snake as Dudley pushed him away from the glass "mummy, dad, come here!" 

Harry glares as his magic does it again as the glass disappears, Dudley falls in wet the snake got down and spoke $Thanks-s$ Harry spoke "Anytime." 

Harry kept a blank mask as Petunia screamed, and Vernon dursley had a heart attack at seeing his son in a cage

when they got back Harry is out to roam, Vernon dead from the heart attack as Harry laughs insanely at that always wanted that fat Uncle of his dead for a long time Harry spoke to Death "Take him to hell to burn there" 

petunia told him to get the mail as he went out to get the mail and think's as he opens the door to the cupboard and put his letters the Hogwarts letter in there and smiles as he see's one for Dudley Dursley his wish got to lady magic it seems

he smiles savagely as he puts his letter in the cupboard but not Dudley Dursley's as he handed the mail to the two Dursley's left alive as petunia look's at the letter from Hogwarts

Harry spoke "Come on then, I can show you where the entrance is." He grins at them as they look at him curiosity in their eyes


End file.
